


Error in the system

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dagger wielding Mark, Even more tags will be added!, M/M, Mercenarie Academy, Mercenaries, Mercenaries AU, Porn With Plot, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Sniper Jack, a lot of relationships - Freeform, a lot of story, but later on, story driven porn, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean McLoughlin is a student in Swiftblade mercenary academy. He is pronounced to be the best sniper in the whole academy, and is known to do his jobs fast, clean, and always successfully.Join his adventures as he meets new people, faces new dangers and engages in romantic affairs. Will Jack listen to his instincts, or follow the rules of the academy, that's for me to know, and for You to find out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, yes, now I'm engaging in septiplier so feel free to strangle me until I can't breathe! Q_Q I love this ship dude.  
> I do hope that you enjoy this shitfest of a fanfic! ofc it's part 1 so you'll have more shitty writing on the way, and this time I'll update sooner than a year later!
> 
> But no seriously this fanfic is life dude, I can't wait to write the second part :"D

Error in the system

|Chapter 1| 

Time's up! Put your guns down and check out at the counter, you have 10 minutes to spare and then we'll announce who passed."

Sean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lessened his grip on the gun.

Today was the last day of ranged training, and since today was the last day, they had a test to see who had better balance, accuracy, and everything else needed to be able to shoot a gun properly.

His favorite gun has always been the sniper, he didn't know if it was how quiet yet powerful the gun was, or how he could kill anyone with just one bullet, and then getting away unnoticed that made him love the gun so much.

He put the SR-23A3 down and went straight to the locker area, needing to change his sweaty shirt, and then maybe talk with some of his friends if he had time left.

He pushed the door open and quietly walked in, It's become a habit of his to walk as quietly as possible, It helped him in most situations so why get rid of it?

Sean walked up to his locker, put in the combination and took out a clean shirt, an energy bar and a bottle of water, he'd need all the help he could get, and there's no better friend than a chocolate energy bar!

He quickly changed into the shirt and shoved the dirty one in a corner of the locker, hoping to remember to clean it up later, and opened his energy bar while looking around the room.

"Hey Jack! Knew you'd be back here!"

Sean's attention turned to a guy, about 1'8 in length, with light blonde hair and soft blue eyes, called Felix Kjellberg, or "Pewdiepie".

Everyone earns a nickname after a while, for example, he ended up getting shot in the eye with a pellet laced with poison on a mission, miraculously surviving and getting his famous green eye, earning him the name "Jacksepticeye".

Of course, his green eye didn't stay long, but it turns green from time to time, either from anger to stress to any other emotion he'd experience too emotionally, which wasn't often.

While Felix's story is a complete opposite of his. Our old commander gifted Felix a shotgun with a red bleeding pie imprinted on it. A lot of people made fun of him because of the gun, whilst Felix didn't give a fuck and used it whenever he could. One day he was appointed to a suicide mission, to go into an old docking facility and kill one of the biggest drug-selling groups in the town. He returned, barely scratched and the pie gun on his shoulder, covered in blood. Since that day everyone has been calling him Pewdiepie.

"Oh, hey pewds! How did the test go?" Sean asked while taking a bite of his energy bar.

"Augh, don't remind me, I hate these fucking tests, they always pair us up with the rookies!"

Sean snickered, it was true that their captain always paired them with the newbies to either try and make fun of them or embarrass the rookies.

"Well yeah, you know how he is, but aren't you at least a little bit worried?" He mumbled with the last bite of the bar in his mouth.

Felix looked at him with an amused smirk, giving off a vibe of 'I'm better than everyone and you know it'

"Worried for...what exactly? Come on Jack! We're better than most people out there, there's no way we failed the test, especially you, septic eye."

Sean chuckled, he knew Felix was right, but he couldn't help but worry, it was in his nature to always be worried about something, but that didn't stop him be the energetic Irish man that knows the best jokes for the best situations.

"Yeah, you're right...after all no one is famous for being the smallest but loudest, green-eyed shooter in this division!"

Felix let out a bark of laughter, wiping an invisible tear off of his cheek. "That's the spirit! By the way, have you gotten any sleep lately? You look like shit."

"Well, I-"

"-Alright rookies, drop whatever shit you were doing and get your asses in the training room"

The speaker boomed loudly in the room, making Felix jump slightly and successfully shutting Sean up. He sighed and got up from the bench he and Felix had sat on at some point, and made his way towards the door, Felix following close behind.

They walked through the busy hallways, talking and joking like they always did, but they did make a note of walking a bit faster when the captain's voice boomed in the speakers again, urging them to "Hurry the fuck up!"

When they got back to the training room, the place was stuffed with people, making it almost impossible to move around.

Sean could feel himself getting a bit dizzy because of the lack of air in the room and the crowded space he and Felix just found themselves in. He usually liked crowds and people, he was a sociable person, but getting squished between everyone because of the lack of space wasn't his most favorite thing in the world.

"Okay, listen up you shits, by the looks of it, most of you failed miserably, like expected. Expect harder training in the coming days. Now Since most of you don't know jack shit about this place, there is a scoreboard in the main hall on the west wing, so if you want to see how shitty you did, you can go look. That's it for now rookies, fall out"

Ouch. That was pretty hard. Sean was both glad and scared that Sarge was still with his spirits, the old man never seemed to lose his energy.

He sighed and rubbed his neck, feeling a smile hovering over his lips, he remembered when he was here for the first time, he was scared fucking shitless.

He looked around to see that people in groups were pushing thru the double doors in a hurry, probably because they're all eager to see how they did...Man Bob and Wade better look out because the west wing is about to get swarmed.

Sean could call them... but he decided against it, let them feel what he felt before! The struggle to breathe in a mass of sweating bodies!

He decided against going to the west wing, probably the best decision he's made in a while and decided to go to the training yard to either get some fresh air or train, maybe both.

Just as Sean turned around, the speaker boomed loudly again for the billionth time today, making him jump slightly. He was never going to get used to it.

"Sean get your ass up at Sargent Sparrow's office, now!"

He sighed, of course Sarge would want to see him when he had free period, the man always seemed to want to suck out the energy out of everyone.

The Irish man decided to hurry up to sector B, seeing as how inpatient Sarge was, god forbid if he made him wait more than 5 minutes...

He sprinted across the hallway, managing to not bump into anyone along the way. Once he got to the office door, he ruffled his hair a bit, an old habit of his when he was worried, and pushed his way into Sarge's office.

"Finally! When I say get to my office now, I mean now McLoughlin!"

Sean gulped, was he seriously in trouble?

"Yes sir, sorry sir..." He said with a strong and quick voice... or at least he tried.

"Skip the bullshit septiceye, I called you here because you know your shit, unlike the rookies in your division. So I've decided to send you to an undercover mission to secure the target. Alive.-"

Sean's eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat, shit... he didn't except.... to be fair he didn't know what he excepted but, it sure as hell wasn’t this!

"-But since the mission will not be easy, even for you, I've decided to pair you up with the best student from sector B, No one knows about weapons than him, he has sharp eyes, and fast reactions, a master of daggers, Mark Fischbach."

Sean was bewildered, not only was he going to an undercover mission, he was going to one with a veteran by his side!...Well, he himself is a supposed "veteran" but not nearly as skilled as this guy sounded.

"You can go ahead and get acquainted with him before the mission, I'll give out the orders in about 2 days, so get your shit together septiceye, I'm putting my trust in you."

"Thank you, Sarge, I'll do my best" Sean nodded in Sarge's direction, feeling both super anxious, but super excited as well.

"Couldn't want anything more, now, get the hell out of my office" Sarge barked at him with a voice laced with amusement.

Sean nodded quickly and bolted out of the office, adrenaline pumping in his veins, this was going to be amazing.

Once he was out in the hallway, he looked around for his supposed 'partner' for the mission, having a hard time spotting anyone who even slightly resembled the unique man among the crowd, even though he didn't have a clue how the man looked at all.

He couldn't see him anywhere... weird, Sarge said that the guy should have been right outside of the door? Guess he hasn't gotten here yet.

Sean let out a heavy sigh and ruffled his hair once again, today had been a busy fucking day, he felt exhausted.

'Wonder why sarge picked me of all the people? I mean, Felix is more experienced than me, but then again Felix likes to fuck shit up the loud way...Maybe Ken? No, Ken specializes more in hand to hand combat than anything else...'

A hand touched Sean's shoulder lightly, successfully pulling him out of his pondering and bringing him back to the real deal.

He turned around to face a guy, slightly taller than him with darkish soft eyes and glasses, and one of the sweetest smiles he had seen in his life.

"Excuse me, are you Sean?"

Sean's eyes widened, there is no fucking way that that was the guy's voice....whoa.

"Oh uh yeah! I guess you're Mark, right? Nice to meet ya'!" He said happily, feeling the energy flowing back into him, he really loved meeting new people.

Mark looked at him for a second, then smiled wider than Sean knew was possible, and protruded an arm around his shoulder.

"Seems like Sparrow has made the right choice! I was worried he'd pair me up with an asshole! Well Sean, whadda ya say we go get something to eat?" Mark said with amusement in his voice as he pulled Sean with him towards the elevator.

Sean chuckled and shook his head, He had a feeling that he and Mark will get along just fine.

"Sure mate, to be fair, after today's shit fest, I'm starvin'!" Sean said while snorting a little laugh.

"I know how you feel, these fucking tests are sooooo boring! I don't know why Sarge is still making us attend!"

Sean nodded his head eagerly, finally, someone who isn't Felix that understands his pain! There was something about this dude that made Sean's knees week, but Sean blames it on his exhaustion.

"Ah shit, the dining area Is going to be packed, I don't know if I can survive another encounter with the newbies!" He wined and made exaggerated hand movements in order to express his discomfort, pulling a good hearted laugh from Mark.

"Eh, don't worry about it too much, I'm sure we'll find a place to eat!"

Once they finally got to the dining area, the place was truly stacked as Sean predicted, but they still managed to find a place to eat in piece. Sean decided that he'd stay here while Mark went to grab something for them to eat.

He sighed and took out his phone, he hasn't seen Felix since earlier today, he wondered where that fuck had gone, so he decided to dial his number.

He put the phone up to his ear and waited for Felix to pick up, when he heard Felix's ridiculous ringtone somewhere close to him, the sound prompting him to look up.

"Well hellooo, there lover boy! Who's that hot piece of meat you were dragging along with you?"

Felix said with the girliest voice he could muster, making everyone laugh.

Sean ruffled his hair and laughed, of course the first person that would see him with mark would be Felix. Well, him and the rest of the group.

"Well, sarge appointed me to a mission and he paired me up with Mark! By the way, who's the other hot piece of meat you've been dragging with you?~"

"Oh, this one? This cute little shit here is called Cry! Or ChaoticMonki if you want to be formal~"

Cry looked at Felix with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, his face looking slightly red...maybe it was the lighting, he didn't know.

"Little? I'm taller and older than you dude"

Sean's eyes widened, what's with people and them having voices that didn't match their face?! Cry's voice was super soft and really nice to listen to, the dude might as well be a voice actor!

"Well, Cry, nice to meet you! I'm Sean, but everyone calls me Jack!"

Sean waved towards Cry in an over dramatic way, pulling out a laugh out of his friends. In his opinion, this is why free period was the best one.

"Looks like your 'friend' is coming over, so we're gonna go, for now, see you later Jacky-boy!"

Sean laughed and shouted at Felix to "Hope you choke on a piece of chicken!" And flipped him the bird before settling back down in his seat and letting out a snort of amusement.

"Well, you two seem to get along." A voice said next to his ear, making him jump slightly and shiver, fuckin' Mark man.

"Well duh, he's my bud, but do make a point to ignore his teasing, he likes to hit where it hurts, but he does that to people he doesn't like, so you'll probably be safe"

Sean knew he was blabbering now, but he couldn't help himself, not only is Mark the talkative type, he was as well.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'm sure that he's a walking hazard so I should just stick to your side for protection!" Mark said in a deep, joking voice, successfully making Sean laugh.

He couldn't wait for the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> >:{D It's interesting isn't it? Well, if it was written better it would have been nice, but you know me :"DDD
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE SUPER APPRETIATED! IT SHOWS ME THAT YOU ENJOY WHAT I DO!!!!


End file.
